User talk:Scarecroe
Images Again Hey, Scott! Now that the blizzard up here is lifting (6-9 degrees and about 4 feet of snow for the past few days), I have a lot of laundry to catch up on, plus school stuff (dossier deadlines coming up), job hunt for next year, etc., so I probably won't be on the Wiki as much for the rest of the weekend. However, when I get the time, Linda Bove is next on my list. I managed to grab this image of her from Children of a Lesser God. But as per our previous image discussion, I'm not sure it looks right, i.e. if it's squashed, plus shading, etc. I consider you more of our expert in that department, so if you could touch it up, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:37, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :P. S. I don't know if we'll reach 14,000 by the end of the month, but we'll certainly get darned close, and the overall quality of what we do have just keeps going up! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::That image should be all set. Did I send you PowerDVD for screenshots? — Scott (talk) 02:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Gevalt! I'm happy. An Israeli friend of mine, who won't register, but has otherwise gone beyond the call of duty, translated the Hebrew Wikipedia entry on Rechov Sumsum, the cast portions anyway, and dug up some images, links, and quotes which he also translated. So, meet Gilles Ben-David, the man behind Moishe Oofnik. I'd been putting off creating a page for him until I could check with him, and he came through in spades. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:30, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Oh, cool! That reminds me, I nee dto do some more Shalom Sesame episodes. I should get sick of doing Elmo's World any day now. — Scott (talk) 02:16, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::I just checked with my friend. Shalom Sesame aired as Shalom Sumsum on Israeli TV. But it wasn't bilingual, everything was dubbed. The Israeli actors and a few others looped their own dialogue, but most of the celebs were dubbed. So Dov Reiser, who voiced Cookie Monster, dubbed Itzhak Perlman! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:55, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::As naturally he would. — Scott (talk) 02:59, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Sadly, this probably did not result in Perlman eating his violin. I'd pay to see that, in any language. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:03, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Redirects Per your request on the list, User:Scarecroe/Redirects shows all current redirects. We're hoping to get a toolserver (like Wikimedia's) in future, which will allow you to run queries like this on a copy of the database. Angela talk 21:50, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Pssst I don't suppose you managed to save A Walking Tour of Sesame Street while it was on YouTube (now nuked, naturally). I'm still doing bits here and there on Will Lee (when children of a Lesser God finally arrives and time allows, I plan to tackle Linda Bove next), and it just occurred to me that a shot of him with James Earl Jones might be a useful way to illustrate the teaching section. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:00, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Oh, good call! I just added it. — Scott (talk) 21:22, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yay! It fits perfectly. I'm still mining the occasional bit from Jay Williams' book Stage Left, but for the most part, I think this has shaped up nicely, as the most in-depth cast bio we have so far (and one where the info was more scattered; Bob McGrath needs a lot of work, but there's his official site, and plenty of interviews to mine from). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:38, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives